


Tape

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, hand holding, mad Jaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Jaz is still upset over the Cassie case, Adam helps her calm down after the fight with Amir.





	Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being so amazing and reading all the things I post. You truly are all amazing.  
> I just edited this in like 10 minutes because I just finished my dance show. I didn't realize how long it would take so this is a really quick post but I hope you like it. Sorry, this will probably have a lot of mistakes so sorry about that. Love you all.  
> This is day 15 Of My Christmas Fic Challenge  
> Enjoy, L.

Jaz sat on the other side of the room, as far away from Adam and Amir as she could. She was pissed, for lack of a better word. Sitting around while a woman was fighting for her life was killing her on the inside. Yes, she knew the team was working their hardest to find her but Jaz couldn't shake the feeling of uselessness. She wanted, no needed to be doing something, anything.

  
To make matters even worse, the team was so calm. It drove her crazy how they didn't show how un-okay they were about this whole situation. She hated being the only one showing her emotions. It drove her absolutely nuts.

  
The team knows how Jaz gets on missions when they have to wait. They also know that its best to give Jaz time and space to cool off or she will explode with anger. An anger so deep that it would make her yell at the people she loves most, with so much venom that she dreads it every time she lets it out.

  
The only way she keeps it all in is if she distracts herself. She found herself re-taping her fingers this time. It was an easy distraction to take her mind off her unrelenting feelings of uselessness and anger.

  
The least she could do was take care of herself, mainly to avoid a fight with McG or Adam.

  
Even then she thought she didn't deserve it, not when Cassie is fighting for her life. She was so unfocused that she couldn't even tape her fingers properly, which only fueled her frustration.

  
On her fourth try, Adam started to notice her struggles and contemplated whether or not it would be better to give her space or help her out. He wanted so bad to help her and fix everything for her, he hated seeing her in any form of distress but he also knows how she feels, more than anyone on the team.

  
Elijah was the only one that knew Jaz inside and out, Adam took over that spot, only not to the full extent. Elijah knew all her secret and she did him. Adam wasn't there yet and probably wouldn't get there because there was one thing he could never know.

  
Adam knew enough and from that, he knew that after that fight with Amir he should probably talk to her, he is the team captain after all or at least that was the excuse he was using.

  
Slowly Adam stood from his spot against the wall and wearily walked over to a distressed Jaz.

  
Jaz on the other side had given up taping her fingers after the fifth try and settled for fiddling with the tape.

  
"Hey," he asked sitting down across from her, refraining himself from reaching over and grabbing her hands. To still them or to just feel them in his own. No one will ever know.

  
"What do you want" she didn't mean for it to come out so horribly but with everything going on Adam saw it coming from a mile away. No one really blamed her either but that didn't stop her from feeling like a total jerk. It wasn't his fault they were in this situation.

  
"I'm sorry...It's just..." He cut her off "Yeah, I know. This all really sucks" he reached over to grab the tape out of her lap.

  
"I feel so useless" Jaz let him grab her hands.

  
"But you aren't" he quickly replied.

  
She barely noticed when he grabbed her hands.

  
"She could be dying and I'm doing nothing to help her" she did notice when he started taping her fingers. Flinching when he grabbed them a little too hard.

  
"Sorry" he may not be trained like McG but he could tape a few fingers. Plus, it felt nice.

  
"I know, we're all feeling the same way" he continued taping her tiny fingers. Making sure to be as light as possible not wanting to hurt her again. Not like he would ever admit it but the closeness he felt with Jaz at this moment made him happy to know her. These moments, even though they are small are treasured forever with Adam and Jaz.

  
They sat in silence while he finished up his less than perfect tape job. It was a comfortable silence that held no awkwardness. A silence they share a million memories in without saying a single word.

  
"This whole team knows this is a tough mission but I promise I will do everything in my power to get her home safe." Even when he had finished taping her nimble fingers, he held them and played with them in his lap. Of course, never touching her injured ones.

  
"What if we're too late," she asked looking into his eyes for the first time. Knowing he could tell how much this was taking a toll on her by just taking one look into her eyes.

  
"Jaz, this isn't your fault" he tried reasoning with her to no avail.

  
"But I'm doing nothing. I could at least..." Jaz was lost for words.

  
"Exactly, there is nothing we can do to help her right now. At the moment she is a needle in a haystack," she nodded her head. Understanding but not accepting " the only way we can help her right now is to be ready to go when DC gives a call."

  
"I know" she let her head fall only for Adam to pick it up again. Lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

  
"We'll find her, I promise," he said softly so only she could hear.

  
He grabbed her hand again, both of them this time. Holding them in her lap, gently tracing his thumb over her hand. Playing softly with her fingers. She didn't mind. It felt good. Really good. Calming actually. This small connection they shared at that moment allowed Jaz to relax for a split second before they got the call on Cassie's location. He's never seen Jaz move that fast before.

  
"We got this," he said before she could get too far.

  
"Don't we always?" she said with her usual smirk, a smile forming in her lips as she slid into the car. That is the Jaz they know and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
